The Son Of The Shinigami
by Angelico Daemonis
Summary: You have all heard the story of how the Kyubi was sealed with in Naruto Uzamaki but have you heard this version. My Oc Jack inserted into the Naruto verse. Rated M for language, blood, gore, Sexual content, and awesomeness. The cover image is Jacks Eternal Apocalypse Eye.


**A.U. Hey I got bored and didn't want to spoil you'll by writing another chapter for Mahora's Ripper, so I decided to make a new FanFic for Naruto called Village Hidden in the Rips. This will be an Oc fic with Jack as will all my fics if you don't like it I don't really care so read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but my Ocs**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Everyone has heard of the Kyubi attack on the village hidden in the leaves, but no one has heard this version of it. As the fourth hokage was sealing the body of the Kyubi into his new born son he new he wouldn't be able to stop the poisonous youkai that the fox held from harming his village so he turned to the shinigami who he had called forth. This was my father not the hokage but the shinigami. My father struck a deal with the hokage he would seal the youkai and chakra with me, his own son and in return I would be allowed to live in the village as a citizen. After my father had sealed the body and essence of the fox with in me and the hokage's son he took the hokage back to the underworld with him leaving me, Jack D. Ripper, and Naruto Uzamaki with nothing more than a note to the third hokage.

_**Nine Years Later**_

I stood outside of the apartment me and Naruto shared trying to keep the villager back from killing or harming him. I was stabbed, slashed, cut, and poisoned before I finally gave out and they pushed past me into the apartment to do the same to Naruto. He had passed out after receiving half of the punishment I had took, luckily for us a Anbu wearing a dog mask showed up and carried us to the hospital.

I woke to the strong smell of cleaners and the sight of bright lights. I looked to my left and saw Naruto lying there bloody and bruised, but I noticed that he was slowly healing and the scars were fading from view. I looked at my own chest and arms to see the thousands of scars I had obtained in the past six years from protecting Naruto from the villagers, unlike him mine never faded they were constant reminders of the hell we had been put through.

The door to the room slowly opened for me to see a villager coming in with a knife in hand. He stood over Naruto ready to stab him but got quiet the surprise when I jumped out of my bed and grabbed his free arm pulling him back. "Get away from him!"He started flailing wildly and slashed me vertically across my left eye. Red filled the left side of my vision while my grip tightened until I heard the bones in the mans arm shatter beneath the force I was exerting on the limb. I continued to squeeze until his screams drew in four Anbu who pulled me off of him after much struggle.

They took the man out and charged him with attempted assassination for trying to kill Naruto. The door opened once more only this time the Hokage entered. He made his way to the side of my bed before turning to address me." I would like both you and Naruto to enroll in the academy so that you can protect yourselves even though you can do that pretty fine now it's more for Naruto then you." I pondered his request before agreeing for Naruto's sake I knew wanted to be a ninja more than anything. I laid down to sleep as the Hokage and his Anbu left, and when I eyes shut I fell into a dream.

I woke in a field of cherry blossoms, where I began to walk. I noticed the breeze didn't effect my trade mark outfit of a black hooded cloak and black stealth armor I was found wrapped in.**(AU Assassin's Creed Armor.)** I walked to the largest tree and climbed up to the top to look around but was stopped halfway up when a soft object fell on me forcing me to the ground. I looked up to see a girl about my age sitting on my chest staring at me. She was an odd girl she had fox ear and fiery red hair that ran down her back as well as red eyes. She wore a modest white dress that looked like it was meant for a wedding."Hello who are you." My deep voice broke the silence. The girl quickly got off of me and bowed. "Hello I'm the embodiment of the Kyubi's chakra and soul, my name is Kina."

I just stared at her for a moment letting the little gear start turning telling me that the Kyubi was a girl and that her soul and chakra were sealed in me." Nice to meet you, but if your sealed in me then where is the body sealed?" She looked at me curiously before answering."My male counter part Kurama is sealed within Naruto." I didn't even skip a beat."Well that explains the healing rate and stamina." She looked a little shocked that I had such little reaction to the news."Well I'll see you later Kina it was nice to meet you."I laid my head back and allowed myself to leave my mind-scape and join the living.

I opened my eyes to see the hospital room again but this time Naruto was awake and looking out the window. I sat up and crawled out of the bed silently and crept towards him. I clapped my hands together when I was directly behind him causing him to jump and turn with his ears ringing."What the hell man that hurt." He was yelling trying to hear his own voice. I sat on his bed waiting for his hearing to recover so I could tell him the news."Look the Hokage wants us to enroll in the academy and the school year starts in a month so lets go sign up." Once the hospital discharged Naruto, we walked down to the academy where we found two enrollment forms already filled out and ready to be turned in so we did just that and went home to prepare for the year.

_**Three Years Later**_

We walked into the academy ready to graduate and become Genin. Naruto took his normal spot next to Sasuke and I was about to sit next to Shikamaru but Sasuke's fan girls, Ino and Sakura came running in the door arguing over who got to sit next to Sasgay, and I was fed up with hearing the same thing every day for three year so I snapped a little."Shut the hell up you two ignorant sluts, I'm sitting next to him." The whole class sat there in silence as I walked up to to him and took the seat next to him.

The second I sat down he began to stare at like I couldn't notice."Listen duck butt if you don't stop staring at me I'm gonna cut your fucking eyes out." He looked away for fear of me carrying out my threat I was known to do stuff like that, like this one time Kiba snatched my test and I stabbed him through his hand with my pencil, then there was the time when Sakura tried to slap me and I tapped her pinkie, ring, middle, and index finger then twisted her thumb and she let out a massive moan and got a sex face going, but that was it.

After realizing what I had said to them, Ino and Sakura both came up to where I was sitting and began yelling in my face."Where do you get the guts to call us sluts, when you've never had a girlfriend." They both went to slap me apparently forgetting the last time so I simply did the same thing and while both were on their knee clutching their now wet panties I spoke."You two are sorry excuses for ninja I know you both have a crush on me and Sasgay, but your both scared I would reject you because of your previous treatment of me and Naruto who is my brother practically in all ways except blood." Their eyes widened at my words. "How did you know about that?" My eyes shifted so that they were red violet with black flames dancing in the eye and had three rings with three comas on each ring."I read your minds that's how."At this point they both fainted and we took are seats as Iruka came in.

"Greetings class we will now take the exam...Why is Sakura and Ino on the floor." Everyone laughed."They both got a little shocked by something sensei, I think I may have scared them a little two much." Iruka just looked at me like he was surprised sure I had done some stuff in class but I had never made someone pass out from fright. He began calling out names to come up and take their test, so I simply didn't listen until I heard my name called."Jack D. Ripper please come to take your test."

I walked to the front of the room and stood waiting for instructions. Iruka gave me a sing to go ahead' but I had to ask him something first."How many clones do we have to make?" He held up two fingers and motioned for me to continue, so I did. I ran through the necessary hand-signs adding a few extra at the end before speaking the jutsu's name **"**_**Akuma K**__**urōn-juts**__**u."**_ The room was instantly filled with thousands of clones. Everyone went wide eyed at the power I had just displayed it was hard even for a Kage to produce that number of clones yet I had done it in an instance with seemingly no exertion. Iruka smiled and handed me my headband before I went back to my seat, because he like all adults in this village knew that the soul and chakra of the Kyubi was sealed with in me granting me massive chakra reserves and extreme stamina.

I could tell they were all staring at but I didn't really care. They continued to stare at me for the rest of the exams so I henged one of the clones into a straw and the rest into hundreds of spitballs. I shot them out rapidly like a Tommy gun for a while, but Iruka stopped me when It looked like the land of snow in the class. Everyone passed except for Naruto of course he didn't have the control on his chakra to create two full clones. After we were dismissed Naruto went out and sat in a swing in front of the academy while I hung from it with the chakra in my feet. After noticing how sad Naruto was Mizuki came over and told Naruto about a redemption test he could take where all he would have to do is take a scroll from the Hokage's office and learn a technique from it. I could say that not even Naruto could fail this but I didn't want to jinx it.

_**Later That Night**_

I saw the Shinobi running through the town looking for Naruto and heard them say something about him stealing a forbidden scroll, I face palmed at his stupidity but went to find him still. I found him in a clearing by the abandoned shack we usually train at."Hey dip-shit we need to head back the say that's a forbidden scroll you stole and their hunting you." He looked at me wide-eyed for a moment before he spoke."But Mizuki told me this was a redemption test for people who failed." I gave him a blank look in response."Well he lied dumb ass now lets go."

As we stood to leave Iruka appeared looking for Naruto, I explained to him what had happened and he advised us to go and tell the Hokage about this. Before we could move Mizuki was there spouting off about me and Naruto being the foxes containers and throwing a massive shuriken at us. As it sailed threw the air Iruka jumped over Naruto to keep him from getting hit but I moved into the shuriken's path and giving that I was wearing my casual clothes the shuriken pierced straight through my chest and two of the blades stuck out of my back, providing quiet the shocking scene.

"You asshole this is my only outfit left." I yelled as I wrenched the bloody shuriken shuriken out of my chest and hurled it at Mizuki, who wasn't able to doge it completely so it cut off his hand. He ran into the forest trying escape but Naruto gave chase creating about a thousand Kage Bushin which proceeded to beat the living shit out of Mizuki before dispelling allowing Iruka to give Naruto his headband. I looked down at my wounds, now my blood had always been weird because it was black, but now all the fell out of the cut was black flames that scorched the ground before dieing out. I watched as the flames filled the wound and once they had been extinguished all that was left was two scars in between my lungs and abs.

We walked back to town with Naruto and Iruka talking while I carried Mizuki having thrown him over my shoulder. We arrived in the village square to see all the Jōnin and chūnin all gathered by a podium which held the Hokage, ready to address his people."Please calm down we have found Naruto and the scroll is safe he and Jack kept it safe from the traitor Mizuki." I shunshined in a pillar of black flames onto the podium and dropped Mizuki unceremoniously on the ground before speaking to the Shinobi." Naruto was not at fault for this he was deceived by Mizuki, who told him this was a remedial test to allow him to graduate so the he could take the scroll from Naruto and sell it to Orochimaru."

After the ordeal was settled I waked back home with Naruto. We both sat on our beds if they could be called that since they were nothing more then dirty mattresses on the floor." Hey Jack have you ever had a dream where your in a sewer and there's a massive cage there with glowing red eyes behind it?" I knew exactly what Naruto was talking about so I didn't hide it from him." No when you have that dream your really in your mind scape where the Kyubi's body is sealed that's what is behind the bars of the cage."Naruto gasped from the information, I swear he is to dense for his own good."Next time you have that dream yell into the cage 'Kurama, Kina says hello.' and you'll get an answer from him, Goodnight get some sleep we get assigned our teams tomorrow." We both fell it to the pit of sleep, but unbeknownst to me Naruto was doing exactly what I had told him to.

We woke early the next day and headed to school. We got there and sat down waiting for Iruka. Said person entered the room shortly after and motioned for us to sit."Okay I'll tell you your teams then I got to leave and take care of some business, Team 10 Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara, your Jōnin leader will be Asuma. Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, your Jōnin leader will be Kurenai. Lastly Team 7 given the number of graduates there will be four Genin on your team; Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzamaki, and Jack D. Ripper, your Jōnin leader will be Kakashi." Iruka left us their to wait for our leaders, Kurenai and Asuma came in almost instantly taking their students with them leaving the four of us by ourselves.

"Hey, how did I get stuck with you guys on my team?" The other three were all sitting next to each other while I set in front of them. "Listen you arrogant ass Sasuke had the highest grades you should be glad you have him on your team."I raise an eyebrow at her response before the previously mentioned Sasuke spoke up. "No I didn't you stupid fan girl he did." I smiled evilly before shifting my eyes into their doujutsu form which I call _**Mokushiroku no me**_, this didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha or the others."I can tell by reading your thoughts that right now if Naruto wasn't here you'd be begging me and Sasuke for a threesome." Her whole face turned red with embarrassment just as Kakashi walked in.

His first act was to ask a question."Which one of you is the violent one who stabbed the Inuzuka boy?" He first looked at Naruto then Sasuke then Sakura and finally me and when he did his visible eye bugged out of his head. Now I was quiet imposing for a twelve year old I was about eight feet tall and looked like I could lift the Hokage monument if I wanted to. My eyes being in their _**Mokushiroku no me **_form didn't really help as well as the scar over my right eye and my wild black hair."Must be you."He thought aloud." We all stood and followed him out onto the rooftop where he had five chairs waiting. We sat and waited for him to say whatever it was he was going to. "I would now like you to introduce yourselves and say your likes and dislikes as well as your dream starting with the big one." I pulled my hood back so that my wild black hair fell into my face."I'm Jack D. Ripper I like meat, fighting, blades, and hooded clothing, I dislike Emos, vegetables, silence, and clueless girls, My dream is to meet my dad so I can beat his ass for abandoning me." Naruto introduced him self next mostly yelling about being Hokage and ramen, then went Sasuke he basically shot Sakura down and went emo talking about killing his brother so I interrupted. "Shut the hell up duck butt Itachi would kill you in an instant as you are now." He kept silent knowing I was right, Finally Sakura went."My name is Sakura Haruno I like Sasuke, Jack, and sweets, my dislikes include Naruto, bitter foods, and Ino, my goal is for my last name to either be Ripper or Uchiha in the future."

Kakashi eye smiled before informing us that we had to meet again tomorrow at 7 a.m and that we needed to not eat so we didn't puke it up."Fuck that I ain't going all day without eating and it will probably a sparring day so we'll need our energy."I spoke after he left shocking the others."But he said that we would puke it up."I didn't even bother to reply as I shunshined out of there in a pillar of black flames."Damn I cant stay around that girl for to long or else I might not be able help what I say." I threw on my battle cloths **(AU black Assassin's Creed uniform with red bio-hazard symbols covering it.)** and picked up my training bag and a cooler filled with various meats and was about to go down to the training ground where I usually trained in secret, but I was interrupted by Kakashi coming in through my window and pinning me onto the floor." Who are you really I saw your eyes they resembled both the Sharingan and Rinnegan only one person was know to have those eyes and he has been long dead?" He jerked his hand away feeling a sharp pain run over the top of it. he looked down to see a cut along his hand with blood slowly seeping out of it." You should really be more careful about when you try to jump me, because if I'm going to train you can bet my vambraces and wrist-mounted crossbows will be on." I pulled back my sleeve to show a black metal wrist guard with a long red serrated blade coming out of the end below my wrist and ending a good six inches in front of my hand, as well as a red crossbow mounted on top of my wrist. The whole thing was covered in bio-hazard markings as well.

Kakashi sat there wide eyed for a moment before he regained his composer. I smirked waiting for a good moment to really fuck with him." You shouldn't find this as a surprise we both know what's inside of me." His eyes went wide with shock and I sat there laughing my ass off."Who told you about it." He questioned in a serious tone.'First off she's a girl not an it, and she told me, I know who you are Dog thank you for helping me and Naruto back then." I disappeared in a shunshin of black flames all being left was a note which Kakashi picked up. It held only three words _'DON'T BE LATE.'_ He eye-smiled be for disappearing in his own shunshin of leaves.

I started my training by practicing some jutsus. I moved into the middle of the clearing and ran through a few hand seals in an instant before shouting _**Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson **_I launched the flaming shurikens straight above me before running through more hand seals before shouting once more _**Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique. **_The corrosive mist cloud rose and not only extinguished the flames but melted the shuriken.__For the next jutsu I made a single seal of confrontation before shouting the name of the rare jutsu. _**Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique. **_I forced the wooden dragon into the corrosive mist so that would not be seen preforming the rare jutsu before starting another _**Ice Release: Great Ice Tiger Technique. **_The large beast roared to life before charging me while I still ran through hand seals finishing on a dragon seal I shouted. _**Sage Art: Storm Release Light Fang. **_The thin beam of light cut straight through the tiger and tore up the ground it ran over as I split the jutsu in half.__

'You know it's a miracle the ground hasn't caved in on me.' As soon as I finished the thought the ground began to rumble and shake."Oh shi..." I couldn't even speak to words before the ground gave in and I plummeted into a cavern lit only by a small blue flame at the end. I landed with a splash in the water that filled most of the cavern before making my way to the blue flame. It set in a brazer hanging above three scrolls. Once I got closer I realized that these were summoning contracts there was one for the scorpion clan, one for the crocodile clan, and one for the falcon clan. I found a smaller scroll laying in the brazer in the fire I opened it to read what it said "Only a true warrior with the power to change his fate and bend the world to his will shall be able to ind this place and only he and his kin shall be able to sign any and all of these contracts.'

I grabbed the three scrolls and put them in a seal I had tattooed on my arm after mastering fuuinjutsu before I jumped out of the cavern using the leg muscles I had gotten from constantly wear chakra weights that increased ten pounds every time I got used to their weight. 'I think their at three tons now.' Deciding to fill the hole I used another technique S_**teel Release: Unmoving Ground. **_I spewed forth a silver liquid which filled the hole and covered the ground before it hardened into metal.

I unrolled all the scrolls signing my name in blood before putting my hand print on them. Suddenly there was a large puff of smoke and there before me stood a massive scorpion, falcon, and crocodile."So this is the one worthy to call upon us." They all spoke at once giving me a headache. Yes I am the one who pulled your contracts from the cavern below and I have a questioned isn't there a way to have it so that I don't have to drag these scrolls around." The scorpion stepped forward." Yes there is young one all you need to do is learn our names and allow us to place our marks on your arms and you will just have to concentrate on the amount of chakra you put in."

I waited for them to announce their names to me and they did. The scorpion was Sasori, the falcon was Farukan, and the mighty crocodile was Wani. They all branded their marks on my right arm in descending order of the crocodile on my shoulder, the falcon on my forearm, and scorpion on my wrist. I thanked the summons before releasing the jutsu. I gathered my things and headed to the spot we would be meeting at tomorrow roasting some meat with a simple fire style jutsu for diner before going to sleep.

_**The Next Morning**_

I woke the next morning to find Sakura next to me bound and gagged with a blush on her face and Naruto laughing while Sasuke smirked. "What happened to her?" I asked the two boys as I roasted and ate my breakfast." Well we showed up and found you asleep and she tried to wake you up and you kinda did that in your sleep when she tried." Naruto answered trying to hold back his laughter. "You didn't tell them the reason you need a stick to wake me up did you?" I asked the innocently smiling boy. "No but they know now." I laughed a little too before standing.

"Who has the time?" I asked with a wolfish grin on my face. The pinkete spoke up. "Yes it's a minute till 7 why." Before I could answer Kakashi appeared in a shunshin."That's why." Kakashi sat us all down on some logs before explaining our task."You have to take these bells from me, if you don't you fail and will be sent back to the academy," He pulled three bells from his pocket" and the person without a bell won't get any lunch." Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looked nervous, they knew I would get a bell no question I was unstoppable in hand to hand combat as well as ninjutsu battles.

Naruto hoping to get lucky rushed into the fight head first kunai drawn only for Kakashi to counter it." Now I haven't said begin yet have I, begin now." Sasuke and Sakura jumped into the bushes while I stood there. Naruto step back I want to have some fun with our leader." Naruto complied and stepped back into the bushes while me and Kakashi stared each other down. I raised my arm and fired a bolt only for him to substitute himself with a log."Okay you wanna play I'll play." I produced the blade of my vambrace and cut my hand as I pulled back my sleeve to reveal the summon markings."Okay I'm gonna be nice and give you a choice of which one I summon from." A kunai came flying out of the bushes behind me only for me to turn and grab it. Attached to the knife was a note that said the one on my wrist.

I ran my bloody hand over the mark and poured in some chakra in a puff of smoke a scorpion the size of a horse appeared. "Greetings master I'm Siesto." I waved to the scorpion then pointed down to the ground. "There will be a white-haired man tunneling through this ground soon I would like for you to sting him with your tracking venom."The scorpion nodded before he burrowed into the ground to wait.

"Everyone into the clearing so that I can bring him into the open."Almost instantaneously I heard Naruto scream and saw him fly into a pond holding his ass for dear life.'He use the thousand years of death.' I laughed as Sasuke and Sakura showed up."Go ahead bring him in." My eyes changed once more into my _**Mokushiroku no me **_before changing again into my _**Eien no Mokushiroku no me. **_They now were blood red with a black shape with in them resembling a bio-hazard symbol with a cross running through it's center with black flames dancing with in the eye. _**Amaterasu**_.

The trees ignited in black flames that refused to be put out forced Kakashi to dig underground to avoid them. Once I felt Siesto dispel after having injected Kakashi with his tracking venom I extinguished the flames and__walked right above his hiding place without him knowing before I plunged my hand through the dirt and snatched the bells. I walked into the center of the clearing where everyone stood waiting to see the outcome of mine and Kakashi's exchange. Once I reached where they stood I threw a bell to Naruto and Sasuke, seeing this made Sakura downcast until I tapped her on the shoulder and handed her the final bell.

"Looks like I won't be eating any lunch, but I will be graduating as will all of us because this was a test of teamwork which we all showed because you all knew to listen and cooperate to stay out of my way. Isn't that right Kakashi?" The Jōnin appeared in a shunshin of leaves right next to us nodding. "Very good Jack I knew these three could never take me but you were a wild card and I would like to talk to you while these three eat their lunch." Me and Kakashi walked out of the earshot of the group so that we could talk freely." That thing that you did with the black flames in supposed to be a unique trait of the Uchihas are you sure that you are not a Uchiha." The question was quiet simple."Yes I'm sure I'm no petty Uchiha I have more power than everyone in this village on my own and with Kina's help I learned who my father was."Kakashi looked surprised but he had anticipation in his eyes for the answer."My father is Lucian D. Ripper better know as the shinigami."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A.n. Yeah he overpowered but I'm not going to have him go full power a lot so review and all that.**

**Angelico out.**


End file.
